The Sentinel
by Stephlynn
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves the Institute of Charm studies three years after her Hogwarts Graduation, ready to start her life. But what she finds frightens her and those around her. She comes face to face with her demons, the truth to her future.


Title: The Sentinel

Author: Stephlynn

Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: language, violence

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves the Institute of Charm studies three years after her Hogwarts Graduation, ready to start her life. But what she finds frightens her and those around her. She comes face to face with her demons, the truth to her future and how to overcome her fears.

Chapter One

It would be the very last time she would walk the halls, eat and face the Charm Professors. She had proven she knew everything there had to about Charm studies. Three years had passed since she was a Hogwarts graduate, since she had last seen Harry and Ron and three years since she had fought the death eaters. In that time, she had learned to step away from her comfort zone to enjoy life, new friendships and her relationship.

Over the past year and a half, Hermione Granger had been in love. She had met one of the greats. He was a kind, loving and a respectable wizard. He cared for her, like no one had since Ron. He understood her feelings, gave her space and even shared his food from time to time. He was a new student when she first arrived and they immediately became friends. He was from a small town in Edinburgh. His parent's home taught him and when he was ready, sent him to the Institute. He had no sisters or brothers, but grew up with his cousins, who were also home schooled.

They became friends at first, arguing about Quidditch teams, where to go that night, and what games to play on their down time. They both started off by dating different people. When Hermione first came to the Institute, she and Ron were a couple. She thought things were good and that they were fine. But months and months passed without ever hearing from him. She would write his parents, wondering where he was, but they only gave her excuses, that he was 'busy' and his schooling was keeping him away. He was learning to become an Auror with Harry and the physical training section was brutal. The training department was in France.

For the past two years Harry and Ron had been working for the Ministry. After the fall of the dark lord, the Ministry, Auror agencies and many other government buildings had been destroyed. Because of Harry and Ron's involvement in Voldemort's downfall, they were asked to rekindle the lost data on the war, witch and wizards' involvement and fugitives that were still missing.

Hermione was asked to join in the project, but turned it down due to personal reasons. She would no longer have anything to do with the Ministry or the magical government. Because of how the Ministry acted during the war, she promised herself that being apart of that life was not what she wanted for herself. During pivotal times of the war, the Ministry started to get anxious and paranoid. When truth came out that there were still a lot of supporters of Voldemort, and that they were working under the Ministry's roof, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic decided to do a world wide interrogation. The Ministry did intense interrogations of Ministry employees, people walking on the street; they even would break into homes and cross-examine innocent families. The whole magical community was in a constant fear, not only from Death Eaters, but from their own government.

Harry and Ron understood her reasons but still decided to help the Ministry out. Hermione didn't understand why they would help a government that treated their people like animals. However over the past year or so, she could see a progression within the Government and knew it was because Harry and Ron. She had come to accept it.

After she stopped getting contact from Ron, she stopped owling. She had another relationship to think about. He was here for her now. She couldn't wait around for Ron. He probably understood that too. Wherever he was, she hoped he was well and safe.

She finished packing her bags and laid them out on her bed. The house elves would move them to the street later that afternoon. She was taking a buggy home today. She'd rather take a taxi home than deal with the hustle and bustle of the train. Plus some time to herself was just what she needed. She was going to see her parents. She was excited to finally see them again. She hadn't been home in a very long time and missed her family terribly.

As she reached her way down to the community circle; a small area where all of the Charm students conversed, read or played games, she could see that he was sitting in an oversized chair, reading the latest publication of _The National Charms Association_. She stopped walking. He was incredibly adorable. She would remember this moment. A moment where she knew her life was perfect and peaceful. She couldn't remember a time, when things were like this with Ron. There was always a constant fear or danger. She couldn't just sit and enjoy the moment like she could here.

She stepped down onto the last step and walked up to him. She rubbed his shoulders. "Anything knew incantations I should know about?" she asked as he leaned into her palms.

"Not anything that I see. It's mostly appreciations to the organization for their continued support-an ongoing compliment. Unfortunately, they don't understand that its not the organization that does all the work, but its students. It's a pity they don't recognize their star student." He said lifting his head up to see her gazing down at him.

"Oh stop it, I did just as much as anyone else."

"Honey, you are the backbone to this school. Without you, there wouldn't have been a Charm society, multiple of advanced incantations-even that work you did for that man in Kuwait who had mistakenly cast the cheering charm on himself, and you really helped him." A small smile crossed his face.

"His face was priceless when you stopped the constant smiles. Your knowledge in charms has overwhelmed not only the students, but the Professors as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they hired you on as a full time Professor."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Would you stop! The constant compliments are going to get you into trouble" she said moving around the chair-sliding into his lap.

"Oh?" he said devilishly. "I'm sure I can handle the punishment" he said as he slid in for a kiss.

The Graduation dinner that night was filled with awards, accolades and congratulations. The Professors seemed extremely excited for the newest graduating class. Hermione noticed that each and every one of the professors was there to congratulate her and that each and every time they did, they gave a nod or a wink. She didn't know what that meant and tried to get rid of the idea of being a teacher. She knew that perhaps that's what they were planning and knew that if she accepted a job within the institute that it would only stop her from any dreams she wanted to conquer in the field.

She understood that if she took a job educating others, that, that time would be spent focusing on their needs instead of her own. She was focused and determined to make something of herself. She respected what teaching had to offer and what her past teachers gave her, but instructing others on the same information year after year was not for her. She had other options.

She would spend the next year or so researching, working on her charm studies and trying to develop a set of charms for the every day wizard. She enjoyed working by herself. She found it relaxing and rewarding. Knowing that someday one of her charms would be used by the everyday witch gave her a sense of comfort. She knew it would be sometime before that day would come however, but that was something she just had to strive forward. She loved to push herself. Pushing herself to become the next biggest thing for wizardry was her goal. She wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in her way of that. She knew that things might interrupt that, but she was willing to keep her mind focused no matter what came her way.

Manning was there for her. He was her one and only love, her savior and what gave her strength each and every day. She didn't know where she would be without him. As she slept that night, she tried to think about what was to come next for her, what trials might be awaiting her and if she would be able to take them head on. She knew those trials were what built a person and what made them stronger.

The next morning she was relaxed and ready to go home. Packed, fed and feeling refreshed, she smiled, looked back at her school with a triumphed feeling. The rest of the school was leaving as well. Multiple of students were either leaving on brooms, walking to the next apparition location or riding the train back to Hogsmeade. Manning stood next to her, looking at her with an accomplished grin. "You'll be back My dear." He simply said.

Hermione turned to look at him. "I don't think that is going to be happening." She said smiling back, hugging herself into him. I need to move on, try something new and staying here won't accomplish that.

"Besides, I won't be able to see you!" she added, looking up at him. His grin faded.

"Unfortunately, you won't be seeing me for awhile. I have a trip to Bulgaria later this week. I'll be gone for several weeks."

"Several weeks?" she yelled much louder than she expected. She released her hold of him.

"Yes, I have a business trip that I need to tend to." He said looking at his hands.

"Well." She paused. "When were you going to inform me of this 'business trip'" she said mocking his tone.

"I just found out about it. A friend of mine has offered me a job working for his company. Its good money." He said trying to get her back towards him.

"Oh…well I just wish you would have told me differently." She spoke softer now. Her demeanor now more inviting.

He smiled back, "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

She smiled, giving him a kiss on the mouth, "always".


End file.
